vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Alexandre Moreno (dublador)
Alexandre Alves Moreno (Nilópolis, 28 de outubro de 1967) é um ator e dublador brasileiro. Ganhou o Prêmio Yamato de Melhor Dublador de Coadjuvante em 2004 dublando Kaká, de Johnny Bravo, e o Prêmio da Dublagem Carioca na categoria Melhor Ator em Dublagem de Protagonista dublando o Gato de Botas na série Shrek e no filme homônimo. Foi indicado para o Prêmio Yamato de Melhor Dublador de Protagonista pela dublagem de Dr. Watson em Sherlock Holmes. Dubla o personagem Derek em Grey's Anatomy e o personagem Flynn em Os Bibliotecários também ficou conhecido por dublar Alberto Estrella em 2003, na novela No Limite da Paixão. Lista de trabalhos Animações *'Master Shake' em Aqua Teen Hunger Force *'Flint Lockwood' em Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer e Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer 2 *'João Frango' em Tá Dando Onda e Tá Dando Onda 2 *'Daichi/Atlas' em Astro Boy (2003) *'Leitão' em Ursinho Puff *'Palito' em Clifford, O Gigante Cão Vermelho - O Filme *'Pinky' de Pinky e o Cérebro *Ciclope de X-Men Evolution, *'Norbert' de Os Castores Pirados *'Kaká' de Johnny Bravo *'Gato de Botas' na série Shrek e no filme homônimo *'Alex' na série de filmes Madagascar, *'Síndrome''' em Os Incríveis * Z em Formiguinhaz * Raspa do Tacho em O Galinho Chicken Little (2ª dublagem) * Tamaa em A Guarda do Leão * Lenny, o Olho-Vivo em Toy Story * Pequeno Buzz em Curtas Toy Story: Um Pequeno Grande Erro * Kaa em ''Mogli O Menino Lobo e Mogli O Menino Lobo 2 * Coelhão em A Origem dos Guardiões. * Ling (canções) em Mulan 2: A Lenda Continua * Sherlock Gnomes em Gnomeu e Julieta: O Mistério do Jardim * Wallace em Wallace e Gromit – A Batalha dos Vegetais * Hammy em Os Sem-Floresta * Sid em Por Água Abaixo * Adam Flayman em Bee Movie: A História de uma Abelha * Babuíno em Gambá Kung Fu! * Dag em O Segredo dos Animais * Farley, a Raposa em Wilbur e Seus Amigos * Goth em Silverwing (redublagem) * Jeca em Yin Yang Yo! * Muru em Balto 2: Uma Aventura na Terra do Gelo * Nermal em O Show do Garfield * Star em Balto - Sua História Tornou-Se Uma Lenda (redublagem) * Yosho em Tenchi Muyo! * Forge em X-Men: Evolution * Suzuki em Yu Yu Hakusho * Vash, o Estouro da Boiada, em Trigun *Buck em A Era do Gelo 3 e A Era do Gelo: O Big Bang *Drácula em Hotel Transilvânia, Hotel Transilvânia 2 e Hotel Transilvânia 3: Férias Monstruosas * Pernalonga (desde 2003) em Looney Tunes: De Volta à Ação, Mad, O Show dos Looney Tunes, Wabbit e também nas redublagens. * Flapjack (substituindo Gustavo Pereira) em As Trapalhadas de Flapjack * Warren em Monstro por Acaso * Sr. Crocker em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Pássaro Bobo em Dora, a Aventureira * Conroy em Rocket Power * Panda em Hamtaro * Jonathan Long em Jake Long - O Dragão Ocidental * Fred Fredburger em As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy * Dr. Cara Vermelha em Família X * Kevin em Du, Dudu e Edu * Palhaço Krusty, a partir da temporada 15 e Coçadinha em algumas temporadas de Os Simpsons * Rodney em Andy e seu Esquilo * Rhomboid Vreedle em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse * Toranja em Laranja Irritante * E-102 Gamma em Sonic X * Formiga em A Formiga e o Tamanduá (episódios atuais) * Gennai em Digimon Adventure 02 * Manigold de CâncerOs Sem-FlorestaManigold de Câncer Os Sem-Florestaem Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - The Lost Canvas * XR em Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar * Experiencia 625 (Reuben) em Lilo e Stitch a Série da Disney * Max em Drama Total * Brooklyn em Gárgolas * Morce em Bichos Quase Vestidos * Takua/Takanuva em Bionicle Máscara da luz * Gene, na sua primeira aparição, Ace Baltazar e Palmerinho em Apenas um Show * Jerry em Os Vegetais (Dublagem para os primeiros DVDs e alguns VHS's) * Jason em 3-2-1 Pinguins! (Dublagem para VHS's e DVDs) * Abe Lincoln em Projeto Clonagem /Clone High Clone High * Nitz em Undergrads * Vanderlei em Carros e Carros 2 * Nuka em O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba * Narrador em Wilbur * Dark Danny em Danny Phantom * Samuel Rosquinha em Festa da Salsicha * Nico em Rio e Rio 2 * Eddie em Sing - Quem canta os males espanta * Lyle em O Cão e a Raposa 2 * Ghetsis em Pokémon Generations * Mala abandonada em Emoji: O Filme * Blue em M&M's * Lampy em The Brave Little Toaster, The Brave Little Toaster goes to Mars and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * McGee em McGee and Me * Harold em Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Grampus em TUGS * Lazaar em Sonic the Hedgehog * Old Pig em Garfield e seus Amigos * Bright Heart Raccoon em Robot Chicken * Maçã em Maçã e Cebola Atores *'Kevin Bacon' em Sleepers: A Vingança Adormecida *'Matthew Perry' em Friends *'Jon Cryer' (Alan Harper) em Two and a Half Men *Christopher Moltisanti em Família Soprano (2ª voz, substituindo Marco Antônio Costa) *RJ de Power Rangers – Fúria Selvagem *'Bruce Banner / Hulk' (Mark Ruffalo) em Homem de Ferro 3, Vingadores: Era de Ultron *'Adam Sandler' *'Antonio Banderas' *'Ben Stiller' * Ben Affleck em Demolidor: O Homem sem Medo * David Tennant em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo * Vince Vaughn *'Chris Tucker' * Josh Duhamel * Patrick Dempsey * Danny Messer (Carmine Giovinazzo) em CSI: NY * Rorschach de Watchmen, * Dr. Watson (Jude Law) em Sherlock Holmes e Sherlock Holmes 2 * Michael Corleone (Al Pacino) na redublagem da trilogia O Poderoso Chefão * Jovem Bilbo Bolseiro (Martin Freeman) na trilogia O Hobbit * Harvey Milk em Milk - A Voz da Igualdade após Marco Ribeiro recusar dublá-lo. * George McFly (Crispin Glover) na trilogia De Volta Para o Futuro * Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) em Velozes e Furiosos * Officer Cheets (Diedrich Bader) em Beary e os Ursos Caipiras * Robert Downey Jr. em Beijos e Tiros * Philip Seymour Hoffman em Dúvida * Doofy (Dave Sheridan) em Todo Mundo em Pânico (VHS/TV) * Bruce Willis em Red (Avião). * Sr. Monroe (Jim J. Bullock) em Manual de Sobrevivência Escolar do Ned * Tej (Ludacris) em Velozes e Furiosos * Bartôlomeu Crouch Jr. (David Tennant) em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo * Coringa (Jared Leto) em Esquadrão Suicida * Ray Liotta - Motoqueiros Selvagens * Edgar (Vicent D'Onofrio) em MIB - Homens de Preto. Séries * Jonathan Scott em Irmãos à Obra *'Jason' em Mighty Morphin Power Rangers e Power Rangers: Zeo *'Alpha 5' em Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo e Power Rangers: Turbo * Rocky em Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Boom em Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta * RJ em Power Rangers: Jungle Fury * Adrian Pasdar como Nathan Petrelli em Heroes e Alec Rybak em The Lying Game * Michael Emerson como Harold Finch em Person of Interest * Alan Harper (Dois Homens e Meio) * Anthony Russo (Blossom) * Ian Bohen como Peter em Teen Wolf * Dr. Derek Shepherd em Grey's Anatomy * Joseph Morgan como Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson em The Originals / The Vampire Diaries * Mark Pellegrino como Lúcifer em Supernatural * Kadeem Hardison como Craig Cooper em K.C. Undercover * Mathew Baynton em Deu a Louca na História (3ª e 4ª temporada) * Elmo em Vila Sésamo/''Sesame Street'' * Jason Wiles como Xerife Clark Hudson em Scream * Flynn em The Librarians * Teddy Sears como Hunter Zolomon/Zoom em The Flash (2014) *sean Macnamara "Dylan Wash" Nip/Tuck (Estetica) Curtas * I Walk Alone - Narrador (Direção: Danilo Cacciacarro) Videogames *Cabo Taylor "Dutch" Miles em Halo 3 *Sargento Edward Buck em Halo Reach *Bilbo Bolseiro em Lego O Hobbit * Adão Negro (Black Adam) em Injustice Gods Among Us * Shay Patrick Cormac em Assassin's Creed Rogue Prêmios e indicações Ligações externas * Alexandre Moreno em Clube Versão Brasileira * Alexandre Moreno em Anime News Network * Alexandre Moreno em Behind the Voice Actors Categoria:Nascidos na década de 60 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais de Nilópolis Categoria:Dubladores da franquia Harry Potter Categoria:Dubladores do Michael Corleone Categoria:Dubladores Luso-brasileiros